Free Spirit
by Avari Minuial
Summary: [UPDATED]An elf from Imladris finds Legolas in a most unlikely place. AU Slash.
1. Chapter 1

Title: Free Spirit

Author: Cry

Rating: R

Disclaimer: I do not own anything you recognize.

A/N: Because of real life, I can't update very often.

_________________________

A lone traveler limped slowly down the muddy road towards the small town, his hood covering his head in an attempt to block out the light rain. His right arm held his left close to his body, his fingers trying to stop the blood that was flowing from his shoulder. 

He stumbled as he passed the first few buildings, and had to fight a wave of dizziness. Struggling to remain standing, the figure glanced at his surroundings. His eyes widened slightly in surprise, he hadn't realized he had already entered the town.

Confident that he wouldn't collapse for the moment, the figure continued deeper into the town.

~*~*~*~

Aleena stood just outside the inn where she worked, watching the rain. The wind blew against her and she wrapped her cloak tightly around her. She glanced back inside, seeing her boss gesture for her to come inside, and turned to re-enter the building.

She paused, catching a glimpse of something out of the corner of her eye, and gazed out into the rain. She gasped, seeing someone walking unsteadily down the road. The traveler slipped in the mud and fell to the ground. He didn't get up.

Aleena raced into the inn, calling for help.

~*~*~*~

"Is he all right?" a tall man asked, staring at the stranger he had carried into a spare room. The tall browned haired man watched as his friend inspected the wounds that the stranger had on his arm.

Aleena looked up at her boss, shaking her head. "I don't know, Gybryn. He's an elf, it's so hard to tell." She sighed and returned her attention to the elf, pushing a strand of blonde hair away from his face.

Gybryn frowned and turned to a young boy that was standing quietly by the door. "Go get Legolas."

__________________

A/N: Sorry it's so short. Future parts will be longer.


	2. Chapter 2

Glorfindel groaned, opening his eyes. He stared at his blurry surroundings and tried to remember were he was. He breathed deeply, wincing as his mind registered a dull ache in his left arm, and waited a moment for his vision to clear.

He studied the small room he was in. Pale light streamed through the window, illuminating light green walls and a small table bedside his bed. He heard the door open and he turned his gaze away from the table, his eyes widening when he saw who had entered. "Legolas?"

~*~*~*~

Legolas smiled, amused at his friend's surprise. "Glorfindel, you're awake." He walked over to the bed and set the tray he had been carrying on the table. "Are you hungry?" Glorfindel studied the food, his stomach rumbling when he smelled the beef stew. Legolas laughed. "I'll take that as a yes."

Glorfindel smiled, sheepishly, and sat up. "Where are we?" He winced as his shoulder protested the movement. "What happened?"

Legolas grinned. "You, my friend, are in a spare room at the Golden Dove Inn. As for what happened, judging by your wounds, I would say you were attacked by wargs."

Glorfindel glanced down at his bandaged shoulder. "Yes, I remember the wargs." He sighed. "They killed my horse."

Legolas sat on the edge of the bed and took Glorfindel's hand in his, squeezing it reassuringly. "It must have been a large pack, to take down an elvish steed and it's rider."

Glorfindel nodded, closing his eyes briefly. When he opened him, he stared at his friend. "Why are you here?"

Legolas smiled again, it seemed like he was always smiling. "I work here."

Glorfindel nodded, wondering why an elf would work at an inn that was owned by men. "Why? I mean you and your sister disappeared so suddenly last century. Have the two of you been here all this time?"

Legolas sighed, taking back his hand. "I have. She was here too, at the beginning." He looked out the window, seeming to stare into the past. "But she's....gone now."

Glorfindel watched him for a moment, sensing his sadness, and decided to change the subject. "Who bandaged my shoulder?"

Legolas turned his attention back to the Imladris elf, smiling again. "I did." He frowned slightly when Glorfindel raised his right hand to feel the wound, tugging at the edge of the bandage. "Stop that, you'll tear the stitches."

"Stitches?" Glorfindel let Legolas grab his hand and move it away from his shoulder. He watched as the younger elf examined the bandage.

Satisfied that Glorfindel hadn't caused himself any more damage, Legolas sat back. "Yes, stitches. Your shoulder was practically ripped to shreds." He leaned forward again, running his fingers lightly over Glorfindel's shoulder. "You have four rows of stitches, eight inches long. You're lucky, though."

Glorfindel raised an eyebrow, frowning. "Lucky? How is that _lucky_?"

Legolas removed his hand and glanced at Glorfindel's face. "They were deep enough to cause heavy bleeding, but not deep enough to cause permanent damage. You will still be able to use that arm." He reached over to the table and picked up the bowl of stew. "Now, eat."

~*~*~*~

Legolas sat the bowl on the table when Glorfindel finished eating and stood up from the bed. He moved to the window, watching as the rain slowed to a stop, and pushed open the glass shutters. 

Glorfindel shivered slight as a cool breeze flowed through the window, and he suddenly realized something. "Legolas?"

Legolas turned away from the window, grinning. "Yes, Glorfindel?" 

Glorfindel scowled at him, seeing the amusement in the younger elf's eyes. "Why am I naked?"

Legolas laughed. "Because your clothes were torn and bloody. Not to mention filthy from all the mud." He walked back to the bed and sat on it's edge, patting the blanket that covered the Imladris elf. "They have been sent to be cleaned and repaired." He laughed again. "Don't worry. You'll soon have your precious clothing back."

Glorfindel continued to glare at his friend. "At what am I supposed to wear in the mean time?"

Legolas looked at him, seeming entirely too pleased with Glorfindel's state of undress. "Nothing?" He seemed almost hopeful.

Glorfindel shook his head. "I am _not_ going around without clothes." Legolas frowned. "Now, can I borrow some of yours?" 

Legolas raised an eyebrow. "I would think my clothes were all too small for you, but if you'd like, I could probably find something."

Glorfindel nodded, relieved, but then he took a good hard look at his friend, noticing his clothes for the first time. Legolas wore a loose brown leather vest that hung open, showing his smooth strong chest. His brown leather legging were laced loosely up the sides, revealing the skin of his legs, and he wore soft brown boots. Glorfindel moved his gaze up Legolas' body and looked at his face. The younger elf's long pale blonde hair hung free of braids or ties, and seemed to shine in the faint light. 

"Like what you see?"

Glorfindel shook his head, suddenly realizing that he was staring. It took a moment for his mind to make sense of what Legolas had said. "What? I....uh." Glorfindel stared at his hands, blushing. "I didn't mean to stare." 

Legolas laughed, causing Glorfindel to look at him. "I don't mind." He grinned impishly at the older elf. "So, like what you see?"

If possible, Glorfindel blushed even more. He was confused. Was Legolas flirting with him? Glorfindel studied him, pushing back his embarrassment, and saw how Legolas was acting. Almost....seductive. He shook his head, telling himself he was imagining things, and decided to change the subject. "What do you do here?"

Legolas gazed at him, smiling brightly. "We entertain the guests."

_____________________

A/N: Well, it's a little longer. Thanks to all you people who reviewed! And thank you, Cheysuli, for the help.


	3. Chapter 3

Warning: This chapter contains sexual situations!

_____________________________

Glorfindel gaped at him, hoping that he had misheard. "You...._entertain_ the guests?"

Legolas nodded, smiling. "Yes."

Glorfindel just stared at him, at a loss of what to say. _Please don't mean what I think you mean,_ he thought. _Please, **please** be joking._ "What....what do you mean?" he asked when he finally found his voice.

"Exactly what I said." Legolas watched him, confused. "We entertain the guests. What's so hard to understand?"

Glorfindel shook his head, trying to decide if he wanted to learn more of what Legolas meant. _Don't ask him, _he told himself. _Just keep your mouth shut and he might drop the subject. Don't say a **word**. _"How do you entertain them?" He winced, mentally hitting himself. _I **told** you to keep your mouth shut! Don't you **ever** listen? _

Legolas leaned closer to him, so he was just a few inches away from his face. "In any way they want," he breathed and closed the distance between them to capture Glorfindel's lips in a soft kiss.

Glorfindel froze for a moment before relaxing into the kiss. He returned it with equal tenderness and brought his right hand up to rest on the back of Legolas' neck, pulling him closer. Legolas leaned against him, being careful of Glorfindel's shoulder, and opened his mouth slightly. Glorfindel slipped his tongue passed Legolas' lips and began exploring the younger elf's mouth, losing himself in the sensations. After a long moment, Glorfindel realized exactly what he was doing and pulled back, removing his hand from Legolas' neck and using it to push the younger elf away. 

Legolas stared at him, a hurt expression on his face. "You didn't like it?" he asked, sounding insecure. He sat up and tilted his head forward, allowing his loose hair to fall partially in front of his face, and began to pout. 

"No!" Glorfindel shouted. He shook his head, seeing how Legolas looked to be on the verge of tears. "I mean....I _did_ like....I...." He looked frantically around the room, searching for some kind of escape. As he became aware of a growing ache in his shoulder, he remembered his injury. "My shoulder hurts," he whispered, hoping Legolas would believe him.

Legolas nodded and gazed worriedly at the older elf, seeming to forget that he had been upset just a moment ago. "Is it an ache or a sharp pain?"

"Ache."

Legolas smiled and stood up. "Good. That means it's healing." He moved away from the bed and towards the door.

Glorfindel watched him, mildly confused. "Where are you going?"

Legolas paused next to the door and turned to look back at the older elf. "I have to work." Then he turned and left the room.

~*~*~*~

Legolas waved to Aleena as he entered the inn's tavern. He smiled at the men who made a grab for him and allowed himself to be pulled onto a man's lap, laughing. 

The man held him close. "Hey, beautiful," he whispered in the elf's ear, "Care to keep a lonely man company?"

Legolas twisted his head around so he was looking into the man's eyes, studying him to determine whether or not he was dangerous. Satisfied that the man meant him no harm, Legolas smiled. The man moved his hands from the elf's waist, one going behind Legolas' head to pull his face closer and the other moving down to rest between the elf's legs. 

Legolas moaned softly as he kissed the stranger and pushed back against him, showing his eagerness. The stranger ended the kiss and moved his hands again, this time moving one beneath the elf's knees and the other around his shoulders. He stood and carried the elf out of the tavern and up the stairs that the elf had descended just a moment before.

~*~*~*~

Legolas squirmed out of the man's arms as soon as they reached the top of the stairs and led the man to his room. He pushed open the door and entered, walking directly to the large bed. He turned and smiled at the man. "What is your pleasure?" he asked, gesturing to table covered in toys and a nearly empty jar of oil.

The man smiled and walked up to Legolas, wrapping his arms around the elf. "Just you." Then he lowered the elf to the bed and climbed on top of him.

_____________________________

A/N: I'm evil to leave it there, I know. I _would_ have written the sex scene, but 1) FanFiction.Net would probably skin me alive if I did. 2) I've never written a sex scene before and was too nervous to try. 3) I asked Cheysuli (who has been kind enough to beta read this for me) to write it for me, but she has never written one either. So I'm sorry. 


	4. Chapter 4

Sorry for the wait! Oh, my new name is Avari Minuial.

Also, in this chapter, when I say 'barely more than children' I mean that they had just passed majority.

____________________________

Glorfindel woke up late the next morning. He blinked and slowly sat up, looking around the room. _By the Valar, it **wasn't** a dream. _He shook his head and brought his hand up to check his shoulder. He winced. His shoulder was stiff and sore, and it hurt when he tried to move his arm. _Hopefully today I'll remember not to ask any questions._

He heard the door open and he looked over, hoping it was Legolas. Unfortunately, it wasn't. "Good morning, master elf!" the young girl said, walking over to his bed. She sat a bundle of clothes next to him. "We haven't had time to repair your clothes yet, but we managed to find you something to wear." She studied him for a moment, and then looked back at the clothes. "I do hope they fit." She sat on the edge of the bed and handed him a pair of leggings, then watched as he stared at the clothes in his hands.

Glorfindel just sat there, feeling very thankful that he was still covered by the blanket, and waited for the girl to leave. After a few moments he realized that she had no intention of doing so. "Umm, could you…?" he glanced at the door, then back at the girl.

She stared at him for a moment, and then stood. "I apologize, master elf." She smiled shyly at him before walked slowly towards the door. Before she left, she glanced back at him. "I'll be back in a few moments to help you with your shirt." Then she left, closing the door behind her.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Legolas winced slightly as he sat down; the customer from the night before was much more… larger than he was used to as he was surprised that he didn't tear. If the man hadn't been as gentle as he had been, Legolas probably would have.

He sighed, glancing around the kitchen as he and the other workers were served breakfast. Since they were only required to work from noon to just after midnight, it was rare that any of them were awake before late morning.

Legolas quietly ate his scrambled eggs, gazing dully at the table. With no customers in sight, none of the workers felt like being cheerful, especially since they were barely awake. 

Legolas shifted, pushing his empty plate away, and glanced down at his clothes to make sure he hadn't gotten anything on them. Today, he had chosen to wear an extremely short pale blue loincloth (one that barely covered him) and sandals that laced up his calves; he wore no shirt.

He smiled; today he was reserved for one of his favorite customers, a man who was originally from Rohan but had moved to this small village six years ago. Every two weeks, he purchased Legolas for an entire day.

Legolas really enjoyed this man; he was gentle, compassionate, and inventive. Not to mention he also tipped extremely well.

Legolas looked up as a bell rung; it was time to get to work.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Glorfindel sighed, looking out the window. He hadn't seen Legolas all day and was extremely worried. Especially knowing what he did about Legolas' job. _'Valar, how could a **prince** he a whore?!'_ he wondered, shaking his head. _'Doesn't he know how dangerous it is? What if he gets hurt? What if he gets killed? Or raped?!'_ He frowned at that thought; was it possible to rape a whore? Would anyone believe rape had been committed if the victim was a whore? 

Glorfindel sucked in a breath, his worry increased tenfold. _'What if he's **already** been raped?!'_ That might explain what he was doing here. He and his sister had been barely more than children when they ran away. They would have had no way to make money in the human world. It was very possible that they had been attacked and later convinced that that was the only way for them to make money.

__

'Valar,' Glorfindel thought, his face pale. _'He **was** raped.'_

________________________________________

A/N: Once again sorry for the delay and sorry for the short chapter.


End file.
